Uneasy
by Fangirlie Daisy
Summary: Hohyeon merasa gelisah, tapi dia tidak dapat memberitahu Siwoo mengenai rasa gelisahnya. (TRCNG, Siwoo x Hohyeon)
1. 1 of 4

**~.~**

**Fangirlie's Fanfiction :**

Uneasy Feeling

(Siwoo x Hohyeon)

_Don't Like, Don't Read_

**~.~**

Hohyeon memalingkan pandangan saat maniknya mengalami benturan dengan manik Siwoo, tidak melewatkan bagaimana Siwoo melepas dekapan yang dia berikan pada seseorang sebelum Hohyeon meluruskan tatapannya pada jalanan ramai.

Tangan Hohyeon merasakan seseorang meraihnya dengan keras, meminta perhatian dari Hohyeon yang meninggikan arah pandangnya tanpa penolakan. Hohyeon menemukan Siwoo yang berada di sisi dan tidak memfokuskan perhatian padanya.

Kelereng Hohyeon melepaskan atensi dari manik berguncang milik Siwoo, dia memperhatikan tangan Siwoo yang memberi cengkraman pada lengannya . . .

"Kau tidak membeli minuman?" Tanya Hohyeon, memperlihatkan sikap biasa seolah cengkraman Siwoo di lengannya tidak membuat dia merasa terancam

"Apakah minuman adalah hal penting?" Siwoo memandang Hohyeon seolah dia merasa tidak habis pikir dengan si surai lavender di hadapannya

"Kita meninggalkan ruang latihan, karena kita diberi tugas untuk membeli minuman" Kepala Hohyeon memberi anggukan dengan ringan

"Kau melihat aku berpelukan dengan orang lain, tapi kau menanyakan minuman?" Siwoo menaruh pandangan pada Hohyeon untuk mengungkap rasa tidak percaya

"Iya, membeli minuman adalah prioritas pada saat ini" Hohyeon menunjukkan sorot lega saat Siwoo melepas cengkraman pada lengannya

"Aku akan menemukan kedai minuman lain, tidak disini" Kata Siwoo sebelum dia mengambil langkah, tidak lupa dia meraih jemari Hohyeon

"Kau biasa memiliki interaksi dengan orang lain" Ujar Hohyeon, mengungkap rasa bingung selagi dia menyamankan diri dengan tautan tangan dia dan Siwoo

"Tapi ini berbeda. Kau tidak tahu?" Siwoo menoleh untuk mendapati gerakan mengangguk dari Hohyeon, si lebih muda tidak memperlihatkan rasa terganggu

"Wooyeop adalah mantan kekasihmu" Hohyeon mempertemukan tatapannya dengan Siwoo, tidak berlama karena dia menyadari maniknya mengalami guncangan

"Kau tahu, tapi kau tidak mempermasalahkan apa yang kau lihat?" Pertanyaan Siwoo tak menerima jawaban, Hohyeon mengarahkan tungkai pada kedai minuman.

Tautan tangan mereka, yang dimulai Siwoo, membuat si lebih tinggi harus mengikuti langkah dari si lebih pendek yang tidak memberi jawaban dan menunjukkan sikap seperti dia tidak mendengarkan.

"Aku tidak membawa catatan" Kepala Hohyeon melakukan tolehan pada Siwoo, dia memperlihatkan tangan kirinya

"Kalau begitu, aku yang memesan" Siwoo menghembuskan nafas dengan perlahan, sebelum dia melepas tautan jemari mereka

"Baiklah" Hohyeon memperlihatkan senyum, memberi kesan sebagai anak kecil yang mengundang siapapun untuk mencubit pipi wajah

"Oh, kau menggemaskan" Nada bicara Siwoo tidak memperlihatkan rasa antusias, tapi dia mengulas senyum dan memberi cubitan ringan

"Siwoo" Tangan Hohyeon melakukan upaya untuk melepas cubitan ringan di sisi wajahnya, tidak sakit tapi dia merasa wajahnya memanas

"Ah, kekasihku menggemaskan" Siwoo melepas cubitan ringan di sisi wajah Hohyeon, kembali menempatkan jemarinya diantara jari Hohyeon

"Tidak, aku tidak," Hohyeon menghentikan protes yang ingin dia lontarkan saat Siwoo menyempit jarak wajah

"Lihat, kau menggemaskan" Nafas Siwoo mengalami penukaran dengan nafas Hohyeon, sebelum si Pemuda Yoo melebarkan jarak wajah

"Siwoo, aku tidak menggemas," Bibir Hohyeon mengatup saat dia merasakan benturan lembut dengan bibir Siwoo

"Kau iya" Siwoo belum melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan Hohyeon, hingga Hohyeon mengikuti langkahnya untuk melakukan antrian.

Hohyeon memiliki rasa khawatir yang tidak dia ungkapkan pada Siwoo, tidak ingin mengungkap dia merasa tidak percaya diri dengan menyandingkan diri di sisi Siwoo, tidak memberitahu dia merasa buruk saat dia melihat Siwoo dan Wooyeop.

Siwoo memuji dirinya sebagai sosok menggemaskan dan memperlihatkan betapa dia menyukai kesan lucu dari Hohyeon, jadi Hohyeon akan mempertahankan kesan lucu yang disenangi oleh Siwoo dan tidak menunjukkan ekspresi murung miliknya.

**. (Chapter 1) End .**

Aku ngga tahu apakah ada Champion yang seneng ngeship mereka, tapi aku lagi seneng nulis Hohyeon sama member lain. Pairing ini ngga umum sih, langka banget yang suka juga langka buat nemuin momen mereka, tapi aku lagi suka sama mereka jadi aku nulisin ini.

Terima kasih untuk siapapun yang telah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca ini :D


	2. 2 of 4

**~.~**

**Fangirlie's Fanfiction :**

Uneasy Feeling

(Siwoo x Hohyeon)

_Don't Like, Don't Read_

**~.~**

Kegiatan Hohyeon menghabiskan sarapan harus diinterupsi saat seseorang mengarahkan wajahnya pada arah lain, membuat Hohyeon mempertemukan maniknya dengan manik ingin tahu milik Hayoung yang tidak memiliki kelas di pagi hari.

Hohyeon tidak memikirkan Hayoung begitu si lebih dewasa melepaskan tangan dari sisi wajahnya, dia hanya memberi perhatian pada mangkuk makanan untuk menghabiskan sereal yang dia rendam dengan susu sebagai menu sarapan.

Audio televisi mengalami lenyap dan menunjukkan pergantian saluran televisi yang dilakukan oleh Hayoung selagi punggungnya menemukan posisi nyaman di bangku . . .

"Kurang tidur?" Tanya Hayoung membuat Hohyeon memberi perhatian padanya, menyorotkan tatapan bertanya

"Iya, aku mengerjakan lagu" Jawab Hohyeon selagi dia melontarkan alasan, lebih tepat alasan yang dia karang

"Oh" Hohyeon belum memalingkan perhatiannya dari Hayoung, dia menemukan gerakan mengangguk yang memiliki kesan ringan

"Iya, aku sungguh mengerjakan lagu" Perhatian Hohyeon ingin meninggalkan sosok Hayoung sebelum dia menemukan manik Hayoung membalas tatapnya

"Kau mengerjakan lagu?" Hayoung memberi pertanyaan selagi dia melakukan kontak mata dengan Hohyeon, tidak merasa tertarik dengan televisi

"Eung" Kepala Hohyeon melakukan anggukan, tidak mengangguk dengan kuat karena dia bukan tipe yang percaya diri saat dia membagi kebohongan

"Aku ingin mendengarnya" Tangan Hayoung memperlihatkan uluran pada sisi Hohyeon yang berdiam, tidak memberi respon saat Hayoung mengatakan

"Apa?" Hohyeon menanyakan selagi dia menunjukkan wajah kalau dia tidak mengetahui maksud dari pertanyaan Hayoung

"Kau mengabaikan waktu tidur karena kau mengerjakan lagu, aku ingin mengetahui lagunya" Kata Hayoung, masih mengulurkan tangannya

"Aku belum menemukan bunyi yang aku pikir sesuai dengan lirik, aku hanya membuat satu bagian" Bibir Hohyeon membuka untuk memberi alasan

"Tidak masalah mengenai satu lagu atau satu bagian, aku ingin mendengar musik yang kau kerjakan semalam" Hayoung tidak memberi tanda dia akan menyerah

"Hayoung-Hyung" Tahu kalau dia tidak dapat menyembunyikan perasaan buruknya dari Hayoung, Hohyeon menggunakan nada merajuk

"Cemas mengenai Siwoo?" Manik Hayoung mengganti sorot menuntutnya dengan tatapan hangat, berusaha memberi rasa nyaman pada Hohyeon

"Wooyeop-Hyung ada di Korea, mereka berpelukan saat mereka bertemu kemarin" Hohyeon mengungkap kecemasan pada Hayoung

"Siwoo dan Wooyeop berpelukan?" Tanya Hayoung, memperjelas situasi seperti apa yang membuat Hohyeon mengalami kesulitan tidur

"Eung. Kau tahu Wooyeop-Hyung adalah mantan kekasih Siwoo kan, Hayoung-Hyung?" Pertanyaan Hohyeon menerima anggukan

"Lalu, apa yang kau cemaskan?" Hayoung memperhatikan raut wajah si lebih muda yang mengernyit untuk menunjukkan rasa tidak nyaman

"Siwoo" Hohyeon tidak melanjut perkataan, bibirnya merapat selagi dia mengembalikan atensi pada mangkuk sereal yang terabaikan

"Khawatir kalau Siwoo tidak serius denganmu, dan ingin meninggalkanmu karena Wooyeop berada disini?" Tebak Hayoung bukan sekedar menebak.

Hayoung memiliki banyak pembicaraan dengan Hohyeon, tahu mengenai Hohyeon yang rendah diri jika dia mengaitkan diri dengan Siwoo dan begitu menyukai sosok yang dia anggap sebagai pangeran sekolah lagi memiliki kilau sendiri.

"Bisakah aku melarikan diri dari latihan yang kelompok lakukan di hari ini?" Hohyeon menyuap sereal dalam mulutnya, meski dia merasa enggan untuk menuntaskan kegiatan makan

"Ei. Empat bulan ini, kalian memiliki hubungan dan kau belum percaya padanya?" Tanya Hayoung, mengeraskan hati untuk tidak menunjukkan rasa pada raut memelas di sisinya

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku memberi senyum pada Siwoo" Lidah Hohyeon tidak menemukan rasa dari sereal yang dia suapkan

"Kalau begitu, ini adalah waktumu untuk mengungkap rasa gelisahmu padanya" Tangan Hayoung meraih mangkuk sereal dalam tangan Hohyeon.

Hayoung memiliki waktu sebagai teman kamar Hohyeon dan mengetahui rasa gelisahnya, meski Hohyeon tidak menunjukkan sikap dia membutuhkan tempat mengeluhkan kesah. Hayoung peduli pada Hohyeon, di tahap dia tidak memasalahkan balasan Hohyeon.

Bibir Hohyeon membuka dengan antusias sedari dia memperhatikan Siwoo pada jarak jauh, dan Hayoung rindu menemukan antusias Hohyeon selagi dia membicarakan si pangeran sekolah yang begitu dia damba hingga menutup mata mengenai Hayoung di sisinya.

**. (Chapter 2) End .**

Hayoung x Hohyeon ini pairing yang aku ship gegara ngeliat video momen mereka di sosial media, mau nulis fanfic dimana mereka menjadi pairing utama tapi idenya belum muncul, akhirnya kujadikan selingan di fanfic ini.

Terima kasih kalau ada yang membaca hingga bagian ini :D


	3. 3 of 4

**~.~**

**Fangirlie's Fanfiction :**

Uneasy Feeling

(Siwoo x Hohyeon)

**~.~**

Bagian belakang dari sepatu Hayoung terinjak oleh Hohyeon pada beberapa kesempatan dan Hayoung tidak ingin mempermasalahkan, selama dia mengetahui si lebih muda tidak menghentikan langkah dan menimbulkan jarak dengannya.

Hayoung memberi dorongan pada ruang latihan dimana dia dan Hohyeon memiliki perkenalan dengan Siwoo, tatapan Hayoung hanya menemukan Jihun dan Hyunwoo yang melakukan obrolan menyenangkan hingga mereka memasang ekspresi geli.

Tidak memindahkan posisi dari pintu, Hayoung menoleh dan menemukan Hohyeon yang menumpu diri di bagian depan dari sepatu untuk mengetahui situasi ruangan yang terhalangi tubuh Hayoung.

"Kau pendek" Komentar Hayoung membuat Hohyeon memberi tatapan tidak senang padanya, tidak menyenangi panggilan yang diberikan oleh Hayoung

"Hyung, jangan bersikap menyebalkan" Lengan Hohyeon melakukan dorongan pada Hayoung, meski kekuatan Hohyeon tidak memiliki efek besar pada tubuh si lebih dewasa

"Aku tidak menunjukkan sikap menyebalkan" Hayoung menolak selagi dia memindahkan tubuh dari pintu, lengannya meraih tubuh Hohyeon dengan mudah

"Hayoung-Hyung" Ekspresi kesal milik Hohyeon hanya menimbulkan gelak tawa dari Hayoung, juga dua orang lainnya yang memperhatikan mereka entah sedari kapan

"Ah, anggota paling muda kami" Suara Hyunwoo membuat Hohyeon melenyapkan diri dari rangkulan Hayoung, dia menghampiri teman satu tahun kelahirannya

"Bahkan kau tidak memiliki usia di atasku" Hohyeon menempatkan diri di sisi Hyunwoo dan menyinggung lengan milik Hyunwoo dengan keras

"Aku adalah senior di sekolah menengah atas" Kata Hyunwoo, membanggakan diri mengenai tanggal lahir yang berada di bagian awal dari tahun kelahiran dia dan Hohyeon

"Perbedaan kita tidak menyentuh sepuluh bulan" Balas Hohyeon yang memiliki kelahiran di bulan sepuluh

"Dimana Siwoo?" Hayoung mengetahui Hohyeon menyibukkan diri dengan pembahasan selain Siwoo tidak berada di ruang ini.

Tapi Hohyeon tidak dapat menghindari pembahasan ini dengan menyibukkan diri dan bersikap tidak tahu di sepanjang waktu, Hohyeon harus mengetahui alasan yang benar dan tidak hanya membentuk pikiran buruk di kepalanya.

"Aku tidak tahu" Balas Jihun dengan menggelengkan kepala, tidak mengetahui keberadaan Siwoo yang belum memunculkan diri diantara mereka

"Siwoo tidak mengirim pesan kalau dia akan melewatkan latihan, mungkin dia terlambat" Hayoung menyimpan gemas pada Hohyeon yang mengikuti pandangan Hyunwoo mengarah ke layar ponsel

"Ah" Hohyeon tidak mengungkapkan rasa gelisah, tapi Hayoung menemukan perasaan cemas saat Hohyeon mendekat jemari pada sisi mulut

"Kupikir dia memiliki pertemuan dengan seseorang" Perkataan Jihun membuat tiga orang memberi atensi pada si paling dewasa

"Seseorang?" Indera pendengar lainnya menemukan nada tidak yakin dalam Hohyeon, ingin tahu namun dia tidak menyiapkan diri dengan jawaban

"Iya, aku melihat dia duduk dengan seseorang di kedai minuman" Kepala Jihun memperlihatkan gerakan mengangguk dengan yakin

"Kau tidak mengenal seseorang yang duduk dengannya, Jihun-Hyung?" Lagi, Hohyeon memberi kesan kalau dia ingin tahu namun dia merasa takut dengan balasan

"Ah, aku pikir aku pernah melihatnya" Jihun memberi balasan dengan nada tidak peduli yang mudah menimbulkan ekspresi kesal dari lainnya

"Kau pernah melihatnya atau kau pikir kau pernah melihatnya?" Tanya Hyunwoo, memberi kesal dengan nada bicara Jihun meski dia tidak memiliki urusan dengan percakapan

"Siwoo hanya terlambat. Kalian dapat menanyakan pada, ah Siwoo" Kehadiran Siwoo ditemukan oleh empat pasang mata yang berada di ruangan, terima kasih pada Jihun yang melirik pintu

"Hohyeon" Pandangan Siwoo hanya mengunci atensi pada Hohyeon yang tidak memperlihatkan binar terang dalam maniknya

"Iya, Siwoo?" Hohyeon melebarkan mata untuk memberi kesan lucu, sudut bibirnya terangkat untuk memberi senyuman

"Dapatkah aku bicara denganmu?" Siwoo tidak menunjukkan ekspresi kalau dia merasa terhibur dengan Hohyeon yang memperlihatkan wajah lucu.

Hayoung hanya memperhatikan gerakan mengangguk Hohyeon yang memiliki kesan kaku sebelum dia mendekati Siwoo dan mengikuti langkahnya untuk meninggalkan ruang, membiarkan tiga orang lainnya diam dengan kesan canggung.

Jihun meloloskan celetukan dengan nada ringan, menghapus kesan mendung lagi tidak menyenangkan yang berada di ruangan. Hayoung memberi tanggapan, walau kepalanya tidak menghilangkan rasa cemas mengenai Hohyeon.

_**.**_** (Chapter 3) End .**

Padahal ini fanfic Siwoo x Hohyeon, tapi momen Hayoung x Hohyeon lebih mendominasi pada dua bagian ini. Bagian berikutnya (alias bagian terakhir) fokus buat Siwoo x Hohyeon, engga yakin sih ada yang nungguin momen mereka.

Terima kasih karena ada yang menyempatkan diri untuk membaca cerita ini :)


	4. 4 of 4

**~.~**

**Fangirlie's Fanfiction :**

Uneasy Feeling

(Siwoo x Hohyeon)

_Don't Like, Don't Read_

**~.~**

Tidak ada yang membuka suara setelah Hohyeon mengusaikan aduhan mengenai Siwoo yang tidak memberitahu dia akan berhenti dan membuat si surai lavender menabrak punggung, Siwoo melihat wajah Hohyeon namun tidak mengatakan apapun.

Hohyeon tidak meyakini apa dia merasa senang dengan Siwoo yang menarik nafas atau dia merasa takut dengan Siwoo yang ingin memulai perkataan, dia menemukan dirinya hanya berdiam seperti tungkainya tidak memiliki kemampuan melangkah.

Siwoo memberi tatapan dengan intens saat Hohyeon melakukan usaha untuk melirik si pemilik marga Yoo yang belum mengatakan apapun usai menarik nafas.

"Kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" Bibir Hohyeon merasakan kering dan dia merasa payah untuk menggeraknya saat Siwoo melempar pertanyaan

"Sesuatu?" Hohyeon berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran kalau ini adalah pembicaraan dari pasangan kekasih yang ingin memiliki perpisahan

"Iya, sesuatu seperti perasaanmu" Kepala Siwoo melakukan gerakan mengangguk dengan yakin, tidak berpikir dia melakukan kesalahan dalam kata

"Terima, kasih" Tidak peduli bagaimana Hohyeon ingin mengenyahkan pikiran buruk dari kepalanya, dia masih memikirkan situasi ini sebagai situasi perpisahan

"Terima kasih?" Siwoo mengarahkan sorot tidak mengerti pada Hohyeon yang berada di sisinya, merasa bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Hohyeon

"Karena kau memberi kesempatan padaku" Hohyeon mengatakannya tanpa membenturkan maniknya dengan kelereng milik Siwoo

"Aku memberi kesempatan padamu?" Bahkan Siwoo memiliki tanda tanya lain dengan mendengar ucapan Hohyeon, tidak melenyapkan sorot bertanya

"Dalam empat bulan ini, kau memberi kesempatan padaku untuk," Hohyeon menghentikan ucapan saat Siwoo meraih tangannya

"Kau sedang membicarakan apa?" Tindakan Siwoo membuat Hohyeon menemukan sorot tidak mengerti pada kelereng milik si pangeran sekolah

"Aku merasa senang karena aku menjadi kekasihmu" Berpayah untuk tidak mempedulikan rasa kelu pada lidahnya, Hohyeon memberi jawaban

"Kenapa kau mengatakannya seperti kau ingin berpisah denganku?" Siwoo memiliki perasaan tidak nyaman maupun tanda tanya dalam maniknya

"Bukankah, kau dan Wooyeop-Hyung, kalian," Hohyeon menghentikan ucapan saat Siwoo memberi kecupan ringan di bibirnya

"Aku pikir kau akan mengungkap bagaimana kau cemburu dan kau merasa kesal, aku berharap kau melakukannya" Ujar Siwoo dengan tawa kecil

"Kau tidak kembali," Bibir Hohyeon mengatup saat Siwoo kembali menyempitkan jarak dengan wajahnya

"Kau cemas hingga kau berpikir aku akan berpisah denganmu karena aku bertemu Wooyeop?" Pertanyaan Siwoo menerima sikap diam dari Hohyeon

"Tidakkah kau merasa senang saat kau bertemu Wooyeop-Hyung?" Hohyeon membuka suara selagi dia meluruskan tatapannya pada manik Siwoo, bukan hal mudah dengan jarak sempit mereka

"Aku senang, tapi aku tidak merasa senang hingga aku ingin memiliki hubungan kedua dengannya" Siwoo memperlihatkan ekspresi geli seraya memundurkan wajahnya

"Kau tertawa, Siwoo?" Biasa Siwoo memasang ekspresi geli saat Hohyeon bersikap lucu, tapi dia tidak melakukannya pada saat ini

"Aku senang karena aku tahu kau gelisah" Siwoo membalas dan membuat Hohyeon mengernyitkan dahi untuk mengungkap rasa bingung

"Kau senang karena aku gelisah?" Hohyeon keliru memahami apa yang dimaksud oleh Siwoo, hingga Siwoo memberi bantahan dengan menggelengkan kepala

"Kau hanya tersenyum dan menunjukkan sikap riang saat kau ada di depanku" Perkataan Siwoo mendapatkan ekspresi tidak mengerti dari Hohyeon

"Aku senang karena aku dapat mengetahui kau gelisah" Lanjutan Siwoo belum menghilangkan raut tidak mengerti di wajah Hohyeon

"Bukankah kau menyukai aku yang menggemaskan?" Hohyeon bertanya, tidak mengenyahkan raut bingung pada wajahnya

"Kau adalah definisi menggemaskan. Aku menyukai dirimu karena, dirimu" Keju dalam ucapan Siwoo membuat keduanya tidak membenturkan pandangan

"Bukankah kau masih menyukai Wooyeop-Hyung?" Tanya Hohyeon yang menerima gerakan menolak dari kepala Siwoo

"Tidak, dia meninggalkanku tanpa menjelaskan. Aku kembali bertemu dengannya sebagai teman, dan aku ingin memperjelasnya" Kata Siwoo mendapat anggukan Hohyeon

"Kau tidak meninggalkanku?" Hohyeon mendapati dirinya berada dalam dekapan Siwoo setelah dia memberikan tanya

"Iya. Terima kasih karena kau menungguku, karena kau begitu memikirkanku" Siwoo menaruh bagian dagu pada sisi bahu Hohyeon

"Eung" Hohyeon hanya memberikan dengung bernada sebagai balasan, dia merentangkan lengan untuk memeluk tubuh Siwoo.

Hohyeon tidak melupakan bagaimana dia mendekati Siwoo yang murung karena Wooyeop meninggalkan tanpa kejelasan, si Lee memulai perbincangan dengan senyuman dan memberi kesan menyenangkan pada teman sekelasnya yang menekuk wajah.

Pernyataan di dua bulan berikutnya mendapatkan rasa antusias dari Hohyeon, meski dia menyimpan ragu karena Siwoo tidak henti melakukan interaksi yang akrab dengan temannya. Hohyeon tidak meng ungkap rasa tidak nyaman karena Siwoo kelihatan nyaman.

Perasaan ragu tidak menghilang dari Hohyeon, nyaris menelan rasa percaya dirinya dengan bulat seandainya Siwoo tidak melakukan pembicaraan dan membuat dia yakin pada saat ini.

**. (Final Chapter) End .**

Awalnya aku ngeship Hohyeon sama Taeseon karena fanfic TRCNG ship pertama yang aku temuin, tapi momen Hohyeon sama anggota lain ngga kalah menggemaskan, jadi aku oleng dan mencari member lain untuk aku ship sama Hohyeon. Ketemu Siwoo, ngeliat video momen Hayoung x Hohyeon, dan bingung mau ngeship Hohyeon sama siapa sampai sekarang.

Cerita ini dimulai gegara beberapa momen kecil antara Siwoo sama Hohyeon pada masa 'MISSING', utamanya dari behind the scene sama pas mereka reaction MV. Emang kecil, tapi aku lagi semangat mencari member yang bisa aku ship sama Hohyeon, akhirnya aku mencoba menulis ini dan dapat diselesaikan tanpa banyak masalah.

Aku ngga yakin apakah tanda membaca dari aku sendiri yang ngebuka cerita dan nyari bagian yang perlu diperbaiki, atau ada orang lain yang ngeliat. Tapi kalo ada orang lain ngeliat, aku mau bilang : terima kasih karena kalian menyempatkan diri untuk membaca ini. Ayo lanjutkan memberi dukungan dan perhatian pada TRCNG :D


End file.
